Invisible Ink
by smalld1171
Summary: Spoilers for 7x19. One-shot alternate version of the bathroom scene. I hope any who read will enjoy. Thanks.


**Invisible Ink**

_Hi everyone. This is what came to mind as I watched 7x19 last night, an alternate version of the 'bathroom scene'. I hope any who read will enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SPN._

* * *

"B… o….b… Bobby? Sam, get in here!"

Sam flinches and bolts at the sound of his brother's voice, its usual calm demeanour seemingly tainted with an uncharacteristic twinge of disbelief and shock. He quickly surveys the scene but doesn't see anything that would warrant the freak out quality that had been laced within his brother's tone.

"What? What is it Dean?"

Puzzlement displays itself on Dean's features, quickly followed by his patented 'Are you kidding me?' stare. His brother huffs in what Sam figures is a sigh of frustration, before he raises his arm and his gaze tracks towards the opposite wall.

"C'mon man, tell me you are seeing that!"

Sam follows the jittery finger point and looks to where it is aimed, its focus the mirror above the sink. His eyes roam around the surface of the glass and Sam lets out a gust of air of his own as his eyes take in a great big pile of absolutely nothing. He swears he had heard panic in Dean's call to him and although a roll of uneasiness starts to form in the pit of his stomach, he figures this is just some kind of stupid joke, and it sure as hell isn't funny.

"Okay sure, I'll bite. Just what exactly is it that I'm supposed to be seeing?"

Without waiting for a response, Sam walks to stand in front of the mirror, running a finger along the condensation that coats it before he lifts the moistened digit to his face and studies it closely.

"Wow, this is amazing. You've managed to fog up the mirror." Sam places his hands on either side of the sink and tries to peer at his brother through the hazy surface of the glass. "Listen Dean, the only thing that _I_ see is evidence that you've once again used up all the hot water. You know, it's like a sauna in here." He shakes his head. "Not cool man, I thought you were in trouble."

As he continues to stare into the mirror, Sam's lips curl into a triumphant smile. He figures the silence in the air behind him is due to the fact that for once his brother doesn't have a smart ass comeback on the tip of his tongue.

A few more moments go by and the stillness in the room remains; the fresh blanket of eeriness that now coats the room makes Sam swallow. It takes a few more seconds for Sam to realize that the blurry reflection of his brother hasn't moved one single inch.

As Sam turns to get a better read on his brother's face, the mixture of sorrow and anger that swims along the colour in Dean's eyes catches him off guard and a lump launches itself into his throat, adding to the ever increasing trepidation of what this is all about.

The smirk that had planted itself on Sam's face quickly takes a downwards turn, morphing his features into a mask of concern.

Dean moves suddenly to advance on where he stands and Sam flinches in response, instinctively taking a step back as Dean explodes right in front of him.

"That's not funny Sam!"

The pitch of Dean's voice rings in his ears and Sam can feel the threat of escalating panic weave its way through every fibre of his brother's body.

Before he can say one word, Dean grips him by the shoulders and spins him around until he is again face to face with the bathroom mirror. Dean's breath is hot on his skin and Sam can practically feel his brother's eyes bore into him like fire into ice; searching the side of his face for a sign of validation that he seems to so desperately need.

Dean points to the glass once more.

Sam focuses on the object of Dean's undivided attention again and wills the thing to show him what has made his brother so on edge. Nothing. He sees nothing, just a foggy mirror in a steam filled room; nothing that can explain Dean's current state.

Sam casts a peripheral glance at his brother and lets out a deep sigh. Whatever it is that Dean had seen, or stills sees in that pane of glass, it has turned his skin an unhealthy shade of grey and the quick gusts of air and his heaving chest tell Sam his brother is on the verge of hyperventilating. Not good.

"That! Don't yank my chain Sam, please, not about this. Now, take another look and don't be an ass this time, okay? You see it… right?"

No. There is nothing there.

"Dean, you need to listen to me okay?" Sam waits until his brother's gaze has shifted away from the mirror to focus on him. He gently places his hands on Dean's shoulders and takes in a deep breath, speaking in what he hopes is a calm and soothing voice.

"I don't see anything."

Dean closes his eyes and Sam feels the increase of his heartbeat thrum through his fingers.

"Hey man, everything's okay, just try and relax alright?"

Sam feels his brother tense up under his hold and tightens his grip slightly.

"Whatever _this_ is, whatever's happening, we'll figure it out but first… you need to tell me Dean. What do _you_ see?"

* * *

_The End. Thanks for stopping by! :)_


End file.
